Death is upon us
by stephlouise
Summary: Elena and how she feels and what she leaves for Damon, Okay I decided on this as a two-shot :  thanks
1. The note

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries belongs to rightful owners**

Sometimes I know what to do, other times I look to others to guide me, I know what's happening but when do I really get a choice, for some you are everything, for some you are nothing, it never hurts as much when the one you love does something so unforgiveable that you are forced to say goodbye forever to a relationship, when you trusted them with half your heart and they destroy that half, on the thought that the other half belongs to another, someone who saves me from others and myself, who loves me and isn't afraid of love. Someone who I can forgive countless times just because they make my heart whole again.

I bet you ask who could hurt me so bad yet who could drown out the hurt, well there's a story behind every pain and every love, but this one is just a feeble attempt and holding onto life when it becomes too hard, this is about the sacrifice that can save everyone I care about and what I can do to save them even the one that broke my heart with my polar opposite, and the person who I've grown close to lately and to all my supernatural friends and my brother whom I love dearly.

So as you're reading this note, I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my way to my death.

I have a few last words though.

One Stefan I have loved us together and I'll miss you dearly, but you broke my heart so I hope Katherine can show you what that feels like one day.

Two Jeremy I love you, you'll always be my brother and don't do anything reckless.

Three Bonnie and Caroline, look after yourselves, you will both always be my best friends along with matt.

Four Jenna I hope you and rick have a long happy carefree life together, you deserve it.

And Fifth Damon, I don't know where to start, By the time you read this I'll be gone and you shouldn't be snooping, I want you to know how much you mean to me, I remember you telling me that there was something going on between the two of us and how I was lying to you, Stefan and myself, and I'm taking this as the opportunity to tell you that no matter what pain you caused me I couldn't let you go, and no matter what you will always be my best friend and I love you just as much as you love me, so don't waste any time, I want you to live your life and not through it away, do what you do best and do it for me.

Also as much as you probably want to come and save me, Don't they will die if you do, as much as I'll cry and beg for you to come, it's for the best.

Love always Elena

... Damon read the note over and over again, a single tear flowing down his face, if he could leave now he could get to her, but saving her would mean the death of her loved ones and she did'nt want that.

**What do you think?**

**I need reviews and points on if Damon should save Elena and the rest of the story thanks, the more reviews the faster the update.**


	2. Salvatore as in Saviour

**Well I haven't updated anything in ages, due to exams, coursework, holidays in Tenerife etc...**

**Thanks to the three people that reviewed! Please tell me what you think about this chapter!**

Damon ran as fast as he could to the boarding house and jumped in his car, he still had no idea where she was if he left how he may have time to find out, grabbing his phone as she started the engine he dialled Blondie's number and waited for the snarky vampire to pick up.

"Erm hey Damon what's up?" Caroline sounded stressed and timid as she answered making his suspicious but he didn't have time for her antics now.

"It's Elena, she's left a note; a suicide note, she said she wants to die I have no idea where she's gone and no idea what to do, get here ASAP, well now"

"It's okay Damon, I'll be there" He hung up and within seconds Blondie was there, she looked as stressed and timid as she sounded on the phone more so now because of Elena, Caroline jumped in the car with Damon and they set off from the boarding house,

"Where do you think she is then?" Blondie asked flicking her hair over her shoulder in a bored fashion and adjusting her top for god knows what reason,

"Well Barbie, I just called you, asked you where she is, so tell me what you think coz I'm clueless"

Her face faltered for a minute but Damon noticed she was extremely worked up and it was about Elena, she knew something.

"Where's Elena Blondie, I'm not stupid far from it in a matter of fact, so spill now" Caroline's frown grew and he could tell she was not happy one bit about her situation.

"I, Erm well,"

"Spit it out before you no longer exist to tell me" her face crumpled into a glare as I stopped the car on a street corner"

"Elena told me it was for the best, she told me she was saving us, saving me and Matt, that she knew what she was doing so I took her where she wanted to go, we are best friends Damon, it was her decision"

Damons face showed all signs of anguish and agitation rolled into one as his heart sped at her words and broke when she said she did it because Elena was her friend but you wouldn't lead a friend especially Elena to their own death.

"Where did you take her Caroline?" his hands rolled into fists by his sides and he body shook with fear of losing Elena.

"The train station, she's getting a train somewhere at 12:30, a place Klaus was apparently sighted" with that she fell silent and had left the car in a second, leaving Damon angry and stressed. Damon glanced at his watch and when it read 12:13pm he sighed in relief, he knew the nearest train station, it was 10 minutes away he could make it there in five hopefully if he ran, leaving the car shoved at the corner of the road he took off his heart beating fasted with every passing second, he reached the station in 7 minutes and scanned the crowds for her angelic face, each set of brown eyed and brown haired girls he saw, none were her, until he saw her sat on a bench waiting for the train her arms huddled and she stood to pace around in a small circle, her worried gaze rose to see him and she scowled at this Damon breathed a sigh of relief and strode over to her,

"I told you not to come" Damon laughed silently at her greeting to him

"Actually you told me to do what I do best, and what I do best I'd like to do with you so here we are"

**Elena's POV**

I scowled further when Damon said this only he could make a sexual innuendo at a time like this,

"Come on Elena, I won't leave without you so are you going to be a good girl and come with me, hmmm?" he smirked and my heard set alight, but the annoyance toned it down and I shuddered

"No Damon, I won't come with you, and I'm not sorry for what I'm going to do either, it keeps you alive"

"Maybe my life isn't worth living if I can't live it with you" his eyes glittered as he said this, and he leaned in to move a piece of hair from my face.

"Damon, don't say that, I'm not your life there's much more to you than me"

He smiled at me and leaned closer whispering against my lips

"That Elena is where you are wrong"

**Review it please, pleaseeeee it really helps **

**Any thoughts on what the next chapter should be !**

**thanx**


End file.
